My Number One Belief
by IkarosMelan
Summary: Sofia Gale, a 17 year old High School student is a believer. Magic, gnomes, unicorns, leprechauns, fairies and more. You name it, if it's "fiction" to everybody else, she loves and believes in it. Imagine her delight when she ends up in Equestria...


"Boom! Headshot!" A slender-framed seventeen-year-old girl threw her arms up into the air. She commenced with a nerdy victory dance of sorts while all of her friends on XBOX Live groaned in defeat. "Fia!" "Come on, Nightingale!" "Not again!" "Heh... It's not my fault all of you guys SUCK at this!" The exhilarated brunette let out a hearty laugh.

"First of all, Fia, NONE of us suck at playing Call Of Duty..." "Some are just better than others? Yeah. Whatever you say..."

An angered growl roared into Sofia's headset, as well as the headsets of the other players. A slight thud. A notification on the screen. "JulieMacintosh96 Has Logged Off."

"Sore loser." Sofia's guy friend, Lucas Canterbury, joked after a minute of awkward silence. "Who's up for another round?" The redhead of the bunch, Corina Thicket, suggested. "Aw, crap! It's 6:45 already, and I gotta cook dinner for the fam while mom and pop are sick with the flu!" "That's right! Well, see ya later Sofia!" Another set of notifications. "CorianaCrownJewel Has Logged Off." Sofia eagerly anticipated Lucas' message. "ScottPilgrimIshKing04 Has Logged Off."

Sofia just ejected her game and popped open the case. A quick disc wipe and her game was placed back into the case and back on the CD rack. "Fia, what's for dinner?" Sofia's younger brother, Alex, pondered as she ran up the stairs. "Pasta for the 'rents, a protein shake for ma, Mac and Cheese for you and Dino Nuggets for the SisBot." "Yeah right. What's _really _for dinner?" "Aw, you caught my bluff again! Let's see... How about a Turkey and Spinach Casserole and Peanut Butter Pie for dessert?" "And to drink?" Alex, the stubborn brown-haired boy, took after his older sister and folded his arms impatiently.

"I dunno. Now outta my way so I can get ready to cook dinner." "Kay..." Alex slowly maneuvered down the steps and snickered. He truly loved his older sister, but the thing he loved about the most about her is that she always went commando and wore breezy skirts when she cooked. She had always told him that it helped the meal taste better. No objection there!

Alex melted when he laid eyes upon his sister as she exited her room in her meal-preparation garb. Her white bikini top with the neon blue stripe running around the neckties perfectly highlighted her supple breasts. To top it all off, she donned a white and blue vertically striped tennis skirt that twirled and moved with her every step.

Alex, the peeping tom, admired his sister to the point of no return. He waited for her come down the last steps in her new attired just to see the short skirt fly up a little. His face went hot and red as he caught a glimpse of her magnificent rear-end.

"I know you're looking, Alex." He expected her to say. He was certain that she did know, but truly didn't care. Maybe he was right. He'd never really been curious enough to find out. _"Come on, Fia... Do another twirl..."_ He thought, only to shake his head vigorously in disbelief. Was he seriously staring at his sister? Did he really want to catch erotic glimpses of her? Yes, yes he did, but not without shame. Well, the smallest sliver you can imagine, but it was still existent.

Of course, he ignored it, being a boy. "Alex..." He gulped. Was this it? "Yes?" "I need you to finish cooking dinner. The recipe book and the instructions are on the counter. I need to pick up some more spices." Sofia undid the ties on the back of her bikini top. "Kay." The thirteen year old boy relished in the sight of his sister's nearly bare back.

"I'll be back in half an hour." Sofia put her underwear back on and slid a hunter green top over her head. The skirt was tossed aside and replaced by black spandex shorts. With a toss of her deep chocolate hair and a bat of her bluish-green eyes, she was off. Off to the corner store. The store. On the corner. Simple right? Wrong. Being Sofia, she decided to go cloud chasing. For those who are unfamilliar with the prospect, "cloud chasing" is an activity involving childish laughter and a wild imagination.

A cloud that seemed closer than usual was just vying for her attention, so of course she jumped for it. _"I could touch it?"_ She thought.

Another jump and she grabbed it completely, sinking into its plushiness. _"This is nice... Almost too nice..."_ Sofia looked around her. The cloud just vanished, and Sofia was suddenly falling through a tunnel made of sky and cloud, her hair whipping past her face and her eyes watering up. Her cheeks vibrated violently as she fell. Sofia nearly had the oxygen sucked out of her lungs, her skin turning paler and paler from the loss of the vital substance. Finally, the tunnel ended, and she fell through some trees. Oaks, to be exact. A loose branch caught her arm scratching it before she hit the ground with a surprisingly soft thud.

She rises up and looks at the sky. It was nighttime, as the sky was a deep maroon with silvery twinkles. "Dammit... My shoe!" Sofia cursed as she slowly rose and her equilibrium evened out. She moved her hand to pick out all of the leaves in her hair, but then let it alone. She smiled as she disregarded the lack of footwear.

Sofia, being a bit shaken by the experience of nearly falling to her death, looked around looks for any buildings to sleep in. Alas, after a few solid moments of judging, she found a suitable building.

She was in awe at the structure before her. Pearly pink stone inching across every corner with golden accents swirling about the tower in front of her. Not caring where exactly she was going, or who's property she was trespassing upon, she daringly began climbing the tower.

Her slender fingers gripped the intentionally raised bricks on the tower for support, her feet nearly slipping off of as she ascended.

A few moments later, as she scaled the pearly pink wall, she came across a rose pink window and pressed lightly against the frosted glass window. "Security here must not be that tight." With a slight grunt in her speech, she hoisted herself up and slipped through the circular peephole. She shut it back closed and made herself comfortable before falling asleep on the pale yellow shag rug on the floor.


End file.
